So We Met Again!
by AruaPearl44
Summary: It's about Ash and Dawn traveling together after Shionn and facing a part of Ash that was with the King of Pokelanitic and is trying to fuse with Ash's body. Can Dawn help Ash soul and the other soul from fusing. Or is it too late. A lot of pearlshipping.
1. Chapter 0 Profile

**Episode 1. So We Meet Again!!! **

* * *

**This is my First FanFic ever. Please comment and review it. **

**This is part one of my many fan episode FanFic. I'm treble with making names so this is a shout out to all of you. This is a pearlshipping FanFic and it involves Gods.**

**_Episode 1 is about _**_**Dark Ash returning and trying to take over the world in Ash's body and Dawn trying to stop it. **_

_**Note:This Dark Ash voice is way cooler than the Poke U.S.A's voice, that voice sucked.  
**_

* * *

**Ch. 0**

Profile

There is a magical place were human and Pokemon alike share the blue plant, Earth. There were people that trained the Pokemon called Pokemon trainers. They use their Pokemon to battle each other in Pokemon battles. Some go to gyms and the Pokemon league in each area to become champion. Others become Coordinators, Pokemon trainers that do contests which are poke battles that determine the Pokemon beauty and skills to earn a ribbon, and go Cups to win trophies.

About four years ago. A young trainer, that had black haired and auburn eyes, with his famous pikachu traveled around with three other heroes. They worked so hard to enter the battle pyramid. Unaware that the black hair trainer would be taken over by an evil spite. Thankfully to the Pyramid King, Branden, was able to release the hostage. The King scolded the boy and took off. The auburn eyed trainer was able to bet him.

In time he left his old friends and went to Shionn. There he met a spunky, beaded, feisty coordinator name Dawn. They traveled a lot with a breeder. After a few years, they left the breeder after the shionn league and cup. They traveled to Hoenn to go after the Hoenn cup and league.

But one day the evil spite returned. Able to use the element of surprise he took over the trainer. But he was able to save himself, unforgettably he fainted. And this is where the story begins...

* * *

"Whoo," the trainer said with his head feeling like a thousand suns. He sat up noticing he was in a hospital bed. To the left of him was a large window. In front of the window he saw a crystal rose in a beautiful vase ask, "How did I get in the poke center?"

"Ah, your awake Ash! I was totally worried about you," said the blue hair girl, entering the room. She was wearing a black, sleeve less shirt with a pink mini skirt that reached her knees, also wearing' pink boots. "You gave such a fright when you collapsed. But no need to worry. The doctor said that you'll be find he said you've been working too hard."

"Hey its not my fault that I collapsed! I just _weaked_ by something!" yelled Ash, not knowing what he or she were talking.

"Yeah right! You just over worked yourself again," Dawn sarcastic. "You know I miss Brock he always settle our arguments. That and I miss his cooking." She gave a hunger face.

Then suddenly a small electric mouse appeared behead Dawn's leg. "Pikachu!" the creature yelled with joy as he ran, jumped, and landed in front of the trainer. It was glad that his trainer was okay. Pikachu cried little tiers.

"What were we talking about? I don't remember collapsing. I don't know," He cried a little as he asked. Wondering what made him say that he was weak to the young coordinator and knowing about it in the first place about him collapsing when he didn't know that he collapsed at all.

"Hey!" The Sapphire eyed girl yelled, snapping Ash out of his thoughts. "That rose wasn't a crystal before!" Ash looked at the clear rose, confused. He thought it was just one of those fake roses that cheap people buy. "Weird," Ash looked back at her and saw she had a puzzled look on her face. "A green hair coordinator gave it to me but it wasn't a crystal. It was a regular red rose." Ash started to breathe heavily remembering a trainer that stole his first _church. _Ash became angry and knocked over the vase. Dawn was shocked.

"Hey Dawn did this trainer have a Roselia?" the auburn trainer said soften. She nodded and Ash began to grip his hand making it white. "I know that two timing trainer." Then he started to yell. Scarring the other people in the other rooms. "That jerk is called Drew! He stole May's heart then left! That's why May's guy." Dawn was shocked of two things, the reason why Ash was so mad and the fact that one of her many best friends was a lezbeand. Ash grabbed his heart, aching in pain. "What's wrong with me."

"Don't know. The doctors said that you wear fin," The young coordinator said then whispered. "Damn those basters." Ash didn't hear it and nether did pikachu. "But you know I keep on seeing this man that looked like you in my dreams." Ash nodded and thought 'So that's the reason why she's looks tired in the morning I just thought that she just not morning person.' "Are you listening to me!?!" The boy nodded and thought 'Man she can be scary as Misty. No! Don't about her.' He looked at her and the sapphire eyed girl continued. "He was creepy and made a sword from blue light. He was about to hit me when I woke up. I'm scarred that you might turn into that man so..." She hugged him and smiled. "I'm not going to let you go for any amount of roses and compliments that Drew gives me. You're my only love." The auburn trainer smiled. "Don't change. Ever. And don't fall for anybody else or..." she smile evilly and he began to sweat drop knowing what she would do. "Good."

"Tho I don't know what happen to me a bit earlier. I'm feeling great now so lets leave." said the tan man.

As they left the room they saw Drew coming with a blue rose. Ash knew if Dawn saw the rose was for her she would be in love. Running towards Drew, Ash snapped and grabbed Drew's collar and held him high. Ash let go of Drew and graded the rose clucking it hard, thus destroying the flower. Dawn slapped him and knocking him to the ground.

Ash snapped out of it and became very confused wondering why. "Ooh," the blue coordinator covered her mouth and came running after the auburn trainer. "Are you okay?" she asked then said. "I'm sorry about the slap but you were about to hit Drew for no reason and destroyed that flower." She looked at the pedals in Ash's hand.

"I'm fine but I felt not like myself and blacked out." the trainer said then looked at his hand and the pedals of blue. "I would never attack him ever. Sure he pisses me off but I would never try to do something like that."

The twinleaf native looked at the pallet town native, sighed, then said in a confused voice, "Then why did you." But before she said anything something popped in her head, 'Maybe I should break up with Ash. No!!! He's to dear to me. I can't.' Then something else popped up. 'You know when Ash fainted I saw an evil glare in his eyes and I saw that same glare when he attacked Drew. Maybe it's not really Ash doing this but something evil.' She made up her mind and grabbed him to the room leaving Drew in the dust.

"Ash do you have something to hide?" The Sapphire coordinator ask as she raised her fist and said," And speck the true or I'll give you a smake down." Ash sighed and decided to tell her.

"You know the group that traveled with before I met you. Do you remember?" Ash asked.

"How could forget. May, Max and of course, Brock." The coordinator replied, then ask, "Was this in this region or the region where I met your mother and you gave me this." Showing the Sapphire stoned bracelet.

"Kanto," The shionn native was shocked at that the country he was born in also started this happened. The Kanto trainer said his home country and continued the story. "Four years ago while I was still competing in the Battle Frontier I came to challenge the Pyramid King." Dawn remembered him from Ash's other stories and when she meet Brendan at Snow Point City when they battled Hunter J. Of all of Ash's stories he never said anything that was related to this. The Auburn eyed trainer continued. "This was the first time I battled him but me and my friends fell down a _**giant**_ hole. We came and saw that we were in a ruin."

"You mean like the one Salamost Town." The twinleaf said. Ash shocked his head. "Well you didn't got hurt when you fell." She sighed in releaf and let Ash continue his story.

"Copied May's phrase for her explorations. See was really angry at me and 'stop copping me'. Well I think that's what she said," the black haired trainer said. Dawn made a sweet drop. "Any ways, I saw this stone pikachu and I felt like had to pick it up. Pikachu and my friends said I shouldn't. I didn't that a_** giant **_bolder came chasing us after I did." She was shocked. He continued. "My friends and I ran away from the bolder. That's were we met Bradan. He used his Regirock to use fouce punch and destroyed the entire bolder, of course May had to use her pokedex. We thanked him, he scolded me for being arrogant, then he told me about this amazing story about the king of pokelantais and said that he captured a Ho-oh." His eyes began to sparkle until dawn hit with a paper fan to snap him out. "Ow!!"

"I was get a little annoyed that you stopped the story. Also I felt something dark around you," she sadden at the end of her statement. 'Maybe should have used a hammer.' thought the blue haired girl. Ash sweet dropped then continued.

"I went of on my own and found the entranced but it moved and left me and pikachu on the ground in the King's room. I saw the orb and grabbed it, fortunate it was very light. I hold it over my head when my friends and Brendan came though the doors. Then out of nowhere there was this bright light and I heard this voice in my head." The tan boy said, then he needled to and ask, "Hey buddy did you hear that voice too." The pikachu shocked it's head. A sweat drop was about to appeared when the Sapphire girl intro upped him.

"What was that you ask pikachu!" She yelled. The trainer was scared at first, but a dark came over him.

"It's non of you business any ways!" Dark Ash yelled. But Ash was able to break the spell and became fainted.

"Ash! Ash! Are you okay?" She began to worrie. He began to snore. "Thank Mew!"

* * *

**Whoo, subsidence. I like it so far and I can't believe I made this. **

**Wounder what's going to happen next. You'll gust have to wait**.

**Hope You like my story. Did you like the part were Ash or really Dark Ash was grabbing Drew's collar. **

**I just want to note that some of this is part malevolentshipping because I wanted Dark Ash to have more scenes, and I not really make from this. ^Sorry.^  
**

**Sorry that this chapter had a lot of ideologue and not enough action but stuff had to be explained and sorry about the spelling mistakes.  
**

**AuraPearl_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.**


	2. Chapter 1 The King is Revaled

**Ch. 1**

**The King is Revealed**

* * *

**Sorry that it's short. I couldn't think out anything else to happen in this chapter.**

**I tell you who's really behind this.  
**

* * *

"Where I'm I?" The young man asked as he looked around. He saw nothing but blackness. No life or anything around. He was standing on a white/silver, oval, plate. It was floating two inches above the darkness. "Hey is anybody here?" He asked, then a large booming voice come out of nowhere.

"I'm glad you awake. HAHAHA!" The voice said evilly. Ash was really ticked when the man's voiced laughed at him, so he began to yell at it.

"Who are you? Show your face?" the auburn boy yelled. Nobody came out of the came out of the darkness but the voice did answered his question.

"I'm the part of you that was with the king of pokelanitic," The mature voice said. The black haired trainer was shocked. he didn't understand what the voice. "Along time ago back when the pokelanitic King was still young. You in a past life gave him a five of your soul and died to become other forms. The King became pure evil when the souls merged. Do you know the rest of this story?" The voice said calmly. The pallet town native nodded his head. "Good."

Ash thought to himself and ask 'Am I the reason that sprite became evil? I don't know.' He hit his head. Then asked, "If you're really a part of me why am I not like the Pokelanitic King? I mean if you where a part of me then why am I not evil?"

"Because when you spite me from you I was all the evil parts of you. You're true form was evil but Arces made you get rid of all you evilness. But you could just get rid of me because you need me, so you gave me to a human." Ash was shocked then he thought, 'The way that voice was telling me was like a god in that life and form.' The voice continued and said, "You will fuse with me and become whole. Now come here."

But a flash of light came out of nowhere like the voice and woke Ash up. He saw he was in the same room that he was before but he was on the floor and Dawn was in front of him. "Thank Mew. You're awake again. Thanks Pikachu," said Dawn. Pikachu nodded and jumped on his lap. "What happened to you, one minute you're telling me the rest of the story and the next you're yelling at me and looking dark."

I don't know what happened but I do know that the dark person is..." He began to put his head down as he was about to say what or who the dark person that been conturling him. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cliff hangers don't you hate them. Sorry about another cliff hanger.**

**Sorry about spelling errors. I'm bad with I'll have some _new _characters.**

**AuraPearl_May the Aura be with you_Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Brocky and Dark Reunion

**Ch. 2**

**A Brocky and Dark reunine**

* * *

**Here are the ages of the the people so far in my story;**

**Ash-19**

**Dawn-15**

**Brock-27**

**Dark Ash- since he shares the same body with Ash, he has the same age too.**

**Drew-17**

**In this there's more diologe and Spelling errors. Hey don't worry there is action but not a Pokemon battle.**

**There is a surprise at the end. **

**Thanks to all those who read and review my story.  
**

* * *

"I don't know what happened but I do know that the dark person is..." He began to put his head down as he told Dawn who's the dark creature that has been controlling him. "A long forgotten part of me, that I didn't know about, that was with the spirit that I was talking about." Dawn was shocked then thought to herself,

'No way! It can't be! Ash was part of that spirit was talking about. No way. It must be the spirit just telling Ash that so my lover would be confused and the spirit can take over his body.' "Dawn can I continue my story from 4 years ago." Dawn snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "The king took over me and made me feel a thousand pines in body, making me fall to the ground. I only remember three things after that. The first was that noticed I was in a battle with Brenden so I called out Spettille, while called out RigiRock." Sapphire eyed remembered seeing RigiRock before and know that grass types are way stronger than rock.

The auburn trainer continued, "I only calling out one attack and that was billet seed. After that it became all hazy. The second memory was when Brenden called me a......" The black haired trainer shuddered a little. The blue haired trainer knew that it was a word that her boyfriend like to be called at, for incest: Ashy Boy, loser, a baby, and a coward. "A, a coward!" his voice filled with anger as punched the tiles. "You know don't like being called. So was able to break the spell pissed at Brenden. When I cooled down the King took over as I noticed I was free. The rest of the battle was a blur but I do know that I lost other wise why would try to call on pikachu. I was able to call on pikachu to use a thunder bolt."

"So that was the finale memory." The coordinator said in like an asking form. The young man nodded. "Did you get hurt when you where hit with thunder." He shocked his head. "Few." "But I still wounder why your old part is attacking now after such a long time?"

"How should I know. All I know that he just attacking me so it can fuse with my soul." The angry boy said.

"Hopefully we can stop that." She said with grin on her beautiful face.

They heard a knock on the door. Dawn answered it and a filmier, squinty eyed, tan breeder entered the room. "I came as fast I can when I heard that Ash collapsed." The man yelled. He wore a brown vest over his green shirt. He wore brown fluffy pants. He also wore brown shoelace shoes.

"Brock!" They said. Then dawn continued the conversation, telling him about what happened so far. Brock was shocked but he already knew that May became. "What you already knew that May's quire." He nodded.

"Yeah but the other part was defiantly surprising. Hey Ash!" Brock yelled towards Ash.

"What?"

"Did that thing tell you anything else because by the way Dawn told about the man, it seams that there was something else it told you."

"I guess I have to tell you two." The auburn trainer's voice was very different. Then breeder and coordinator saw this dark aura that was around Ash. **(Note:The aura is so powerful that a regular person can see it.) **"I thought my other self would tell you, but I guess that he just changed the subject. Well better me than him. When I told him he was very confuse, so I bet he couldn't explain."

"Who are you?" The breeder yelled.

"Man your more annoying than myself." The dark aura man said in an annoyed voice. "Didn't she tell or my other self. Man your dence." The tan man was fuming with rage that he shot steam out of his ears. The young man sweatdropped a little then continued. "If you really what to know my name then fine. The name's Giratina but by the way I am now I guess you can call me Dark Ash to make things easier." They were shocked.

"Does Ash know about you're name or anything about being a Giratina." Dawn still gasping from earlier as said that.

"No way. He just knows that I'm a part of him and I suspecting about him being a God like creature. But that's all he will know unless one wants to tell him."

"So was that Giratina was a God." The young woman sill in shock. "I just thought it was just a legendary Pokemon."

'So that's what we're called here. Hm maybe after I fuse back together I'll take over this world as my revenge towards Acreus.' He thought but when he did Ash tried to break free, causing the man to kneel to the ground and hold his heart. Dawn and Brock had confused faces. 'I forgot my other self can only hear me and only me if I think of something.' Dark Ash thought. 'Yeah now stop this.' 'Never!' Both Ash said in Dark Ash's head.

"Hey answer my question, is Giratina just a legendary Pokemon?" The young coordinator yelled and snapped the man out of his fight with himself. "And I have another question. What was up with you a little earlier?!"

"I was trying to keep Ash to sit tight in my mind. And for your other question, yeah the Giratina you know is just a legendary and my son." The Dark aura young man said. Everybody was shocked again. "But that was when I was still a Giratina. The Giratina I was, was a god of darkness that helped Acreus back then. But I realized that I was too good to work for him. We tried to become partners but Acreus refused. So I attacked. I was winning until this light hit me. Suddenly I was a demon."

"What's that, I never heard anything called a demon before." The breeder said confused. The thing that confused him the most was about the Giratina son thing.

"In other kinds of world a demon is a creature that kills humans. They hate them, which I like about, but I was a half demon, to you simpletons a half demon is half demon and half human. After that battle with Arces, he sent me to the human world with three other traitors. A mermaid angel, a blazeagin, and a Aurdecudous. Now that that's mention the angel and I were close friends and lovers when I was a half demon. And you blue girl remind me of that Aurdecudous and while my other form was three other creatures. One met a young sorceress by the name of Lina Inverse and they love each other like all my other human and demon forms. You look just like her and you have the same aura."

"Look you bastured, I don't know who the hell you are but no one ever insults me ever. You are going to pay for reminding me of lost love, Sir Aaron." The coordinator yelled as she grabbed the bed behind her and throw it at Dark Ash. At that moment Dark Ash went back inside the body and Ash fainted before the hurling bed hit him.

Brock sighed as he looked at Ash then the destroyed bed. 'Dawn is way stronger than usual. And why did Dawn get angry at Dark Ash when she doesn't know who was the Lina's lover. And why did she said that about Sir Aaron, a person only Ash, May, Max, and I know about unless...' Brock stopped his thoughts as he saw his 'little sister' fell to the ground. Pikachu dragged Ash to Dawn's body and laded around them. 'They look cute like that.' his thoughts were intro upped again by a knock on the door. Brock answered it to see that a boyish man with green spinach hair was at the door making the man to answer the door. "What are you doing here?" Brock said a little angry.

"I was wondering what was the rake about and Ash destroying my flower for Dawn. He wasn't acting like himself today." Drew noticed that when Ash was fighting with him, he said as he flicked his hair.

"It's non of your business so go away."

"Okay gramps don't get all puffy. Any ways where's Dawn I found another blue rose for her." The argent man said as he tick the breeder with the words gramps.

"I'm no that old and any ways you can't she's asleep." The tan man said. "She was so worried as he passed out again that she fell asleep." Giving an excuse for the real reason. 'Drew doesn't need to know the trueth so I just tell to leave.' "Go away!" The breeder scared the coordinator away.

"Hey I have an idea. I'll call Misty. Hopefully she'll be able to help. Oh I amost forgot," He look at the blue haired girl and the black haired boy. "This will be the first time Dawn will meet Misty. Hopefully Ash will forgive Misty. It was her falt about the fire."

* * *

**What a fire, Ash and Dawn acting weird, and a visit from Misty!**

**Looks like they have some trouble expectantly Ash.**

**May may appear but I don't know yet. Please review if gay May should join the group.**

**There will be a lot of fighting as Ash and Misty forgive about the mistress fire. **

**AuraPearl_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.  
**


	4. Chapter 3 The Double Road to Recovery

**Ch. 3**

**The Double Road to Recovery **

* * *

**The last time I told you about Misty coming and a fire. I also added May with visiting.**

**This chapter has Dawn dreaming about a memory of one of her past lives. You read me right, I said lives.**

**dollygirl-Thanks for reading my story and I did add May and a flash back of a bit of her past. **

**Thanks to all those who read and review my big-shot story.  
**

* * *

"How long are we going to get there. It's getting really boring walking and..." The brunette cried amine tires as she fell to the ground kneeling. "My legs hurt." The gym leader sighed and helped the girl up. "Thanks for helping me up." The girl wiped her tires then continued walking.

"Yeah well you do remind me of Ash, May." The woman said. May looked confused. 'I wounder what with her. After that fire and her break up with Ash. Why comment on me for being like my mentor?' She looked and saw a sad and hopeful look in her friend's green eyes. "Hello. Are you okay?"

"Oh me!" the coordinator said as she snapped out of thoughts. "Yeah Misty. I'm great. It's been a while since I last saw him." Then a memory came from her last visit.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Just remediable I'm going to win that Jhoto tournament. Just you wait Drew!" She yelled as fire came over her blue eyes. The auburn trainer sighed and shocked hands with her. Dawn also shocked hands before the brunette when on her boat. "Remember me and Ash okay May!!" The other coordinator yelled as the ship left the Lake Valor port and head to Jhoto. _

_"See you soon!" The trainer yelled to his former crush having a feel for her. She waved goodbye and went to her cabin. To her surprise she saw Drew._

_"Drew, what are you doing here. I thought you were in Jhoto waiting for me?" The young girl asked. The boy flicked his hair then looked at his girlfriend. "What's wrong. Is something wrong with my family?" She was to cry when Drew dried her tires._

_"Nothings wrong but us!" The boy yelled but not enough that anybody out of the room could hear. She didn't understand. Tho while with Ash she never told him that she was engaged to Drew. Other wise his heart would be broken and he wouldn't trust a word she said. "We're not working out. There this girl I saw outside and fell for her. We're just have to cancel the wedding. Hope that's okay?" What the girl heard was over whelming. The brunette left the room as soft as clouds, tires left her eyes._

_"Ahhhh," At that moment she let out all her anger. Back with the gang, Pikachu was the only one that heard the yell but ignore it knowing the sound was from May. Back with May. "How could that jerk say that. After all we've been through. He was my only love and he throw it away because of another girl." She took out the ring he gave and the ribbon that Ash gave her. She throw them into the ocean only knowing that she throw the ring. When the brunette saw the ribbon at the last moment and saw that she loved him and regretted that she fell in love with Drew and wish she never met him and she never thorn that ribbon away._

_Back at Jhoto she won the ribbon cup those defeating Drew. She was at the near beach and saw the ribbon that she threw away. The champion got the ribbon out of the water. It was torn and rusty at that moment she called Professor Oak. "Sorry to say that there was an accident. Misty and Delia were caught in a fire. But only Misty came out of the fire alive." She was shocked. "I ready told Ash, Brock, and Dawn about the fire. I guest that was hard for them after Dawn just met his mother yesterday. But what hurt Ash the most was that Misty was the one who started the fire." She was shocked again. 'How could a water type trainer start a fire. It makes no seance.' The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by the professor. "Delia's funeral is tomorrow. Hope to see you there."_

_After that she knew that no boy would fill her heart again. So she looked for girls to fill the void. After the funeral she became a lezbean.  
_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"Hey how long are we are going to see the twerp again." said the long, red head, women.

"Maybe we would be there if you didn't get a cramp on the balloon bike, Jesse!" The yellow cat with a coin on his head yelled.

"Hey! Look Jesse, Meowth! It's the old twerpettes. Let's battle them, get there Pokemon and ask for directions!" The light blue haired skinny man yelled with joy.

"We use our motto from way back or the one we use now, James?!" The talking Meowth asked with glee.

"The one we use now of course. We have to tell the orange head our new motto." said James.

* * *

Out of nowhere there was smoke. "Where's this smoke coming from?" May yelled covering her mouth or risk of chocking.

"Is that shirk that I hear?" The red headed woman asked.

"Speaking to me load and clear." said the light blue haired guy.

"On the winds!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" the Meowth said.

"Jesse."

"James."

"Meowth. Now that's a name." The cat Pokemon smiled that a star shine formed.

"Bringing do-gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face." They all said then a wabaft came out of the evil woman's pokeball and said it's name.

"So you changed your motto again. You a in a lot of trouble." The green eyed said.

"Enough talking let's battle." the talking Pokemon said unpacently.

* * *

At the Pokemon center Dawn and Ash were on the floor. Ash was having a nightmare were the world was dark and the dark side of him was the overlord of the world. But let's see what's Dawn dreaming.

_(Dreamland)_

_She was in a place that was familiar to her but it didn't look like anything she'd seen before. She was in the clouds looking at the battle on the ground. The blue haired girl saw that herself was fighting the lesser demons. "Dragon pulse."The flat chested girl said as she let out a huge amount of energy that destroyed them. "Freeze Arrow." The under dressed, big breasted women yelled. An arrow of ice appeared and hit a creature. She saw that they were on an island then saw a very old man fighting a huge lizard like thing. "How many are there. There a real pain. Right Naga." She looked around and saw a beast behind her. "Fire ball."_

_"Yeah, but we have to keep battling, Lina, or Joyrode will kill us. Explosinara." Naga replied. The ground under the two lesser beings exploed._

* * *

"This will be a two team battle. One Pokemon per person. Okay?" The girls asked.

"Right." Team Rocket replied then Jesse continued. "If we win we get you Pokemon. If you win then you may continue."

"Right." The girls who use to traveled with Ash replied.

"Go Blazeagan." The coordinator yelled as she throw her pokeball to the ground. The ball open and appeared a large chicken like Pokemon that was red. It had the same hair, or feather, style as May. The hair spite into to forming two big hairs going out, leaving a smote, short hair at the back.

"Blazeagan." The humanoid Pokemon yelled.

"Go..." But before she called out the Pokemon a light came out of her backpack which showed a medium, yellow duck holding it's head with both fins. "Psyduck!?!"

"Psy??" The yellow Pokemon said confused like always.

"Psyduck, I didn't what you!!" The gym leader said anger. She was about to return her Pokemon when Jesse said. "You can't return I now after it leaves it's pokeball. Go..." The Wabaft appeared like psyduck but it was a blue Pokemon that had a dark tail with eyes. Jesse was about to do the same thing as Misty when she intro ruptured her. "I thought you said that 'ounce a Pokemon is out of it pokeball you can't return it.' Or am I wrong." The gym leader smirked.

"You know she's got a point." the blue haired man said before the red headed gave him an angry look. "Okay come out Carnivine." He throw his pokeball and a Venuses vine trap like Pokemon appeared and bit the head of his trainer. "Not me them!" James said anger.

* * *

_Joyrode punched through the old man's chest and laughed. He stopped laughing when he heard the Dieing man laugh. "What's so funny." The lizard was confused like Dawn and Lina._

_"Can't you see. Because I see the meaning. Thousands of dead elf souls, you're powers and my magic. Everything is in place. Now I can open the doors of time. Lina use to travel back all of this." The geezer faded into nothing but a little blue dot. _

_"AHHHHH!!" Joyrode yelled as he screamed in pain. A large hole sucked Lina, Dawn, and Naga into it._

_"I have done what I can it's upped to you Lina... and her sidekick." The voice said._

_"What do you mean her sidekick?!?!" the large breasted women asked as they fell. Dawn saw a light and woke up._

_(In the Real World)_

"Dawn, you're awake I was worried about you and Ash." the familiar voice said.

"Brock, it's you. I was having this weird dream about someone name Lina." As the blue haired girl said that Brock was shocked. 'So she must be an incarnation or something to have that dream.' Brock's thoughts were intro ruptured by his 'little sister. "Is Ash awake?" He shocked his head. "Oh, then pikachu wake him up with a thunder bolt."

"Pi ka chuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" said the electric rodent as he shocked his owner. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He woke up in pain. "I'm on the floor again. Hey pikachu. What happened?"

* * *

"Blazagan use flamethrower on Wabafet." The brunette commanded. The fire type leaned back breathing in some air and spate fire at the psychic type throwing it off grad. The flamethrower hit Wabaftet and set on blaze. The Pokemon hit the ground with swirls for eyes. Jesse returned her Pokemon. "It's all up to you James."

"Right. Carinivine use bit on the Psyduck." said the blue haired man. The grass Pokemon opened it jaw and hit the water type on the _**head. **_Psyduck screamed in pain until it's eyes turned blue.

"Is that?" May gasped

"Yap. Spyduck use physiques on Carivine and throw it back at James." The gym leader said. The Pokemon of the blue haired man had a blue line around it and was hurled at the trainer. The semi-old man gasp and was hit by his own Pokemon. Both of their eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Psyduck!"

"Blazagan"

They looked at each other then they both yelled. "Water gun, Fire Spin on Team Rocket!" Psyduck, still in the powerful headache, launched a water gun while Blazagan used a fire spin and the two attacks began to swirl casing electricity. The attacks hit Team Rocket and made them blast off as they yelled. "We're blasting off again."

"Return" The girls said.

"Wow that was very fun we should do that again." The water trainer said while giving a high five. The coordinator returned it back. May was blushing a little and tried to hug her but she dodged it. "Are you okay? You're acting a little weird."

"What are you saying, Na. I'm being OK for me Nuku Nuku." The brunette said as she fell to the ground.

"I better get you to the pokemon center to rest. Bet all that walking and battling tired you out." The gym leader said as she lifted the girl to her back and ran to the pokecenter.

* * *

**Now's there's something wrong with May. The story is getting pretty weird.**

**Well now you know about the fire and why Ash doesn't want to think about Misty. **

**This chapter is pretty long.  
**

**Sorry about the battle being short but Team rocket is very easy to beat.**

** If you don't know who's Lina Inverse then you're an idiot. Lina is the main character in a amine called Slayers. It's old. Dawn is very like Lina to me. And no I won't change who that character.  
**

**I think there is a lot of other kind of action but not enough poke battles.**

**Please review my chapter and see if you want me to add other characters or things. Don't worry I'll added more Pokemon battles in this.**

**I'll add Dark Ash in the next one for sure.**

**AuraPearl_May the Aura be with you.  
**


	5. Chapter 4 The Weirder, The Better

**Ch. 4**

**The Weirder, the Better**

* * *

**Hey. Sorry about the long update. My sister was in town and I'm using her computer. ....What? My computer is junk so I'm using her's for every computer thing I do. **

**It's called this because mostly everybody in this are acting weird.  
**

**There's a real battle in this. It's not perfect but it's pretty good.**

**May, Dawn, Misty, and Ash are acting weird in this.**

**Thanks dollygirl123 for reading my story so far.**** And all the other readers.**

* * *

"Hey we're here!" Misty said as she entered the room still holding May.

Ash face fumed with anger when he saw her. The coordinator saw that and asked the first question hoping that her boyfriend would cool down.

"Hey, what's wrong with her? Why is she sleeping?" The sapphire eyed looked at her sleeping friend. "Hey Brock how is this girl I say here at the funeral a few months ago and thought that she was just a person walking by." Brock noticed that she saw her but didn't knew who she was back then.

"This is our old friend Misty. I called her so she can help Ash. Also why is May sleeping she never sleeps in the day?" Brock explained while asking Dawn's other question again. Dawn was shocked. This was the girl Ash use to talk about in the past with her and the person that killed Dilia. Ash looked away still angry at Misty.

"You are such a big baby!!" The green eyed gym leader yelled at the auburn trainer.

"No, I'm not! I've monitored!!" He yelled back. They were having an argument like the old days.

"Any was May and I had a battle with team rocket and won." The girl said still thinking that they never change like her ex-boyfriend. "May tried to hug me in a way that yelled out, 'We're gay!'. But I was able to doge it." Everybody sweat dropped. "Then May said that she okay. Weirdly she said her name was Nuku Nuku and fainted."

The breeder thought 'Just like Dawn was when she fainted, but May told her name out of a person she wasn't.' He looked over and saw the boy's anger at Misty was increasing as a dark aura was forming around him. May woke up to see the aura around her mentor. Brock saw May was awake and said. "Hey guys why don't the _**former**_ love birds fight there feelings." Dawn was surprise by the word love birds but was revealed when she remember he said _**former**_ love birds.

* * *

Ash and Misty were about to battle on the battle field were Ash fainted. Misty was left and ash was on the right, the battle feild was a small one surrounded trees and it was behind the Pokemon center that they were in. Suddenly the dark aura consomme the young trainer. Misty and May were shocked, not knowing what the other heroes know.

Misty snapped out of it and announced, "This is a five by five battle. First one to knock out all of the other person's Pokemon wins!"

"Sure you naive. Mahahahah." Dark Ash laughed leaving Misty to become super angry. "Okay. Go Glicor." The man trow the pokeball on the ground, opening it. A light came out of the ball and showed a large bat like Pokemon that had a scrogging tail. The creature called it's name then jumped towards Dark Ash, but he dodge it and Glicor fell to the ground.

"Okay I chose Starmie." The water trainer called out a large purple starfish Pokemon from the pokeball. Misty remembered the first time she and Ash battled.

(Flash Back)

"Oh no, Starue's in pain." the very young girl said.

"How can you tell it doesn't even have a face!" The stupid boy yelled back at his opponent then she replied. "Because I'm scented to others!"

"And I'm not!" The auburn goofy trainer replied back the said. "Butterfree tackle."

"Go in the water." command the gym leader.

(End of Flash back because Dark Ash intro upped her.)

"Are we ever get going to start?!" The evil man said inpacentily. 'Just like the old times. That InuYasha, I mean Ash, hasn't change. I'm I cracking up like May. No!!!'

"Starmie water gun!" The water type trainer commanded as the Pokemon launched a large stream of water at the dark/ground Pokemon.

"Glicor jump into X-scissor!" The creature's commander ordered. The bat like creature jumped out of the way and crossing it's claws. Making an x a cross it's chest as the claws started to glow. The attack hit the star-fish Pokemon hard enough that the jewel in the middle of it chest started to blink red and cracked a little.

"Whirlpool." The ex-girlfriend yelled. The water type began to show a enormous whirlpool over it's head and hit the Pokemon.

The Pokemon was catch in the whirlpool and scream it's name in pain. "Firefang on the whirlpool!" Dark Ash yelled, sounding like Ash worried.

* * *

"Hey, Ash sounding back to normal and look the dark aura is decreasing!" Brock said to May still confused about what's going on.

The brunette then asked. "Who's the referee?" She looked over and saw that it was Dawn. "Hey, Brock. What's happening to Ash? And what's with the strange light around Ash."

"I'll tell you later. When the battle is over." The semi-old man said.

* * *

The whirlpool evaporated leaving Glicor free but with many scratch marks. 'I have to end this fast.' The boy and man thought. "Use hyperbeam!" The man yelled worried. A yellow ball appeared from the bat's right claw and began to grow. The energy light hit the Starmie so fast that the girl couldn't counter. The Pokemon's jewel to glow bright red, meaning the starfish was unconscious.

"Starmie is unable continue so Dark Ash is the winner." His girlfriend said as they returned their Pokemon. "Now round two."

"Ladies first. Go Pollytoad!" Misty yelled. "Sit boy!" As the Pokemon large frog appeared so did a necklace around Dark Ash's neck. The necklace was covered with black pearls and white fangs. It pulled the boy to the ground hard, making him scream in pain.

He got up and trowed a pokeball out without calling the creature's name. The light of the pokeball released and showed a large turtle with a tree on it's back. "Torrera!" The grass Pokemon yelled it's name.

"Use frenzy plants and end it quickly!" The man getting inpatient yelled. Two roots came out of the ground. Pollytoad dodged some of the attack until a large root hit the frog hard and continued hitting it until it's eyes were replaced by swirls. The roots returned.

"Pollytoad is unable to continue so Ash is the winner." The coordinator said then whispered, "Unforgettably." Knowing that if he continues to win he'll take over Ash. The trainers returned there Pokemon. The hot boy smirked and called out a Staraptor, while the semi-cool girl called out a Staryu.

* * *

"What was with that necklace? Where did it come from and why did it pull Ash to the ground?" The blue eyed wondered out loud. "But you know that Crowno, I mean Ash. Yeah, Ash was funny when he fell to the ground. Unforgettably it didn't work on help Ash return to normal." Brock sighed not knowing where the necklace. But wounder why she called Ash, Crowno. A man she never knew or he knew.

"Hey, May is something wron.." He was about to asked, then stop as he looked at the girl talking to herself about some guy named Sir Entolapso. Then he sweatdropped. 'She's acting all high per after all the battle watching. Weird.' The man thought as he sighed.

* * *

"Brave Bird." The trainer with black hair command. The bird Pokemon flew high into the air then flew down with fire all over it's feathers. It's wings spread apart and made the fire blue.

"Dodge with spin attack." The orange headed yelled. The yellow starfish span away from the fire and acted like a boomerang and attacked the bird in the side. "Now use water gun!" The water trainer yelled as the Staryu hit the Staraptor on the back. Making the bird fall to the ground as it screamed in pain. The bird Pokemon made a semi-big creator. The flying type was able to lifted itself up. There were sweatdrops, cuts, and blood all over in the brave Pokemon's body.

'I have to do something fast or I'll lose. Wait a minute!' An idea appeared then Dark Ash yelled. "Use Close Combat on Staryu. Full power!" The bird Pokemon was about to attack until Misty called something out.

"Not so fast! Staryu Use Hydro Canon!" At the last second before the Staraptor was about to make contact the water type let out a huge amount of water. It hit the flying type in the chest, canceling it's attack. Dark Ash grinned his teeth looking at the falling Pokemon. The bird hit it's back and it's eyes were replaced with swirls. "Staraptor is unable to continue! Misty is the winner!" Ash was ferrous and started to wave his arms really silly like.

"Go Torterra finish the job!" The man yelled calling his second strongest Pokemon. "Energy ball." The plant Pokemon opened it's mouth. Green energy appeared at it's mouth, when the energy ball was complete Torterra released it. The ball hit the yellow starfish casing an explosion. The smoke cleared up and showed Staryu still standing but barley.

The water type was covered with cuts, bumps, buries, and it's jewel was flashing red on and off. Misty was ticked and knew she had to win. So the water trainer called out her Pokemon's strongest move. "Hydro Pump!" The dark aura person knew that that's the strongest water move ever. So he called out the grass type strongest, too. "Use Frenzy Plant!" The roots came out of the ground as the water from Staryu. "Fire!" They both yelled and the attacked clashed casing an explosion. "Oh no!" They yelled again, worried about their Pokemon.

The smoke cleared up showing both Pokemon unable to continue. "It's a tie!" The beanie girl yelled out noticing this then thought. 'If they tie then I won't be feeling bad for ether of them. Yeah!'

"Why don't I show you my strongest Pokemon! Go Garadoes!" The water trainer said. To Dawn and Dark Ash's surprise, the Garadoes was well trained and was listening to it's trainer. 'No way Garadoes is way too wild to ever be train!' They thought then the auburn trainer said. "Well I'll have to show you my strongest Pokemon!" The man looked to the right of leg and saw the eclectic type rodent. "I call out Pikachu!" The small mouse stepped back. Not wanting to listen the dark side of his friend. "I command it, Pikachu. Go on the battle field." The dangerous and angry person yelled as he throw his first Pokemon onto the battle field. The Garadoes screamed it's name as it got ready to fight. Pikachu flinched a little as well as May, Dawn, and Brock, scared at it. "Pikachu use thunder!" Ash yelled as he was able to be free for a few seconds. Pikachu began to store electricity in the red checks of it's face.

"Fire Ball." The water gym leader screamed as a large fire ball appeared in the opened jaw's of her Pokemon.

The trainers yelled at once, "Fire!" The attacks were released and hit each other creating a small explosion. Neither Pokemon were in the explosion. 'We're exculaly matched so I'll have to so some of those contest like spines of the Lina girl.' The blacked aura black headed thought then screamed at Pikachu. "Use spine and use Thunder bolt again." The yellow furball jumped into the air and used thunder shock as he spined.

"What is he doing?" The orange headed wondered, not looking that her Garadoes got hit. "Oh, no." The large Dragon-like got up. "Now use Water Pulse." A large water ball appeared in it's mouth and fired at the rodent.

"Use Volt Tackle!" The trainer yelled. The electric Pokemon ran and began to form a large yellow electricity aura around it. Pikachu pushed though the water with ease and hit the large water Dragon. A large explosion appeared and show that the water type was on the ground with swirls for eyes. "Garadoes is unable to continue so Pikachu is the winner." Dark Ash was really happy in a way only were he can tell.

"Okay you're my last hope." She whispered to herself then yelled. "Come out Psyduck!" The medium sized duck appeared out of the pokeball.

"Pikachu is staying!" The auburn trainer yelled. Pikachu punched the air. "Use Iron Tail!" The yellow Pokemon's tail became bright and glowed. Then it ran fast and swung it's tail fast at the yellow duck, surprise on how fast Pikachu was. Psy duck fell to the ground fast. It struggled to get up. "Now thunder shock attack!" The eclectic Pokemon shoot out electricity and hit the water type and trainer. Both became uncounces. At the last intent it shocked it's trainer to make him back to normal before Dawn yelled. "Misty and Psyduck are unable to continue! So Ash won! And uncounces, like May!" Then she fainted, too.

"What's going on here? Why are my friends fainting and acting weird?" The breeder asked no one. Pikachu nodded, wondering the same thing. "Well we have to bring everybody into the center." He looked at his oldest friend then sighed. "Again." He shocked his head then said. "I just we'll need different rooms for them. Hopefully nurse Joy's face will cheer me up."

He craried two of his friends, May and Dawn, on his back and entered to the pokecenter.

* * *

**Cliff hangers.**

**What will happen next?**

**You'll just have to wait.**

**As you noticed they have ben acting weird. Well I have a plan for it. Or do I.**

**More talking in the next chapter and a little info on why they are acting weird.**

**'Til next time.**

**AuraPearl_May the Aura be with you_Peace out.  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Reason and Pain of the Dream

**Ch. 5**

**Reason and Pain of the Dream  
**

* * *

**Hey thanks for all you been reading. **

**I've added a new character in the story.**

**The story is ending soon. **

**Hope that you like the story.  
**

* * *

The nurse saw the man carrying the two girls. The breeder told the pink haired women that there were more people on the battle field like this and said, "They have been acting weird all day."

"Okay I know what to do. Have those girls in room 3 and 7. Room 1 is already busy." The gentle person replayed then Brock added. "You mean Ash's room. He's outside and unconscious with another girl and the bed in there is destroyed. Sorry Nurse Joy." The nurse sighed and got Misty in room 2, and Ash, on a stroller to replace the bed for now, in his room. Brock got May 7 and Dawn in room 3.

* * *

After some time the breeder checked on everybody. They all looked like they were having a nightmare.

* * *

_(Dreamland)_

_"What's going on?" Dawn yelled as she saw her friends that fainted in her dream. (Note:They're all having the same dream.) They were all standing on silver, oval plats that were 2 inches from a long fog on the ground. "One minute I was referring the next I'm here. She continued._

_"This is the same place that spirit told he was a part of me."_

_"What's going on anyways?! Why are you acting weird and us fainting a lot?!" The brunette questioned. The gym leader nodded._

_A large booming voice came out of nowhere. Surprising everybody. "Hahahaha. All of you are coming back to me." Everybody felt a grip on their through exact Ash. They looked and saw doppelgangers of them but the looked a bit different. The one that was holding May was a nun with gold short hair and had a watched-like necklace. The girl that was holding Dawn was the same girl that she saw in the dream she had earlier, long red hair, wearing a yellow shirt covered with decorations and the sleeves were rolled up, flat chested, wearing armor shoulder blades, and wearing red jeans. And finally, the one that was hold Misty was an average looking high schooled wearing the annual school cloths, she had black, long hair, and she had a half of a jewel sphere necklace._

_"Who are they? Who are you really? Why are they hurting my friends? And how come you waited so long to do this until now?" The auburn trainer asked the voice fulled with anger._

_Dream world was paused. Nothing was moving or saying anything. They weren't waking up but a shock of electricity stop everything and everyone in a pose like._

(Real World)

"Thanks Pikachu." a young woman in the age of 16 said. The pikachu said it's name. The doctor and Brock has brought everybody in a large room so she can examine them in their sleep. "Just as I thought." The woman said. "What Doctor Rai?" The tan man asked, worried about his friends.

"That boy is under possession." The doctor said. The semi-old man sighted then Rai continued."This is far worse than the other cases I've handle. Also because of the possession his friends are having a past-life shock, thos the strange acting of them, it can kill them if that thing muses. So if we can get that spirit out before it merges, we'll save the others from shock."

"What's past-life shock?" The breeder worried even worse. "Easy." The doctor said. "If people have past lives or a past life, then when they become sickly worried and met a dark spirit coming over someone they go into shock. There are only two ways to save that person. A:Take them far away from the area until their nerves calm down. B:Do an excoriation on the posse until the spirit is gone. But I think A's not the case to do with them, so B."

_(Back in Dream world. The electricity wore off.)_

_"They are the past lives of your friends and right on the shock is getting to them. Release the fools now." The voice command the souls of past. They disappeared after they let go of the through. The girls were checking their necks until they heard the voice again. "I am Giratina's darkness that you gave to that human king." Ash was able to put the clues together and found out he was a Giratina in that life and that was original forum. "You can call me Dark Ash."_

_As the voice said that a figure appeared in front of the boy trainer. He looked just like Ash but he was wearing a white shirt that was zipped down a little, showing a little bit of his tan chest. He had black pants that go with his black shoes. He also was wearing black wristbands. The shionn coordinator gasped then yelled out. "You look just like that man that keeps on trying to kill me in my dreams every night after Delia's death!" _

_"Well, well. Somebody also fond out my other secret." The evil man said as he looked at the girl. "I'm also what Ash would be if he cursed the world for taking his mother." The boy was shocked. 'Dawn's right. That man in her dreams was me in a future life. Thankfully I didn't and Dawn was with me about it.' He thought to himself but he had this headache as the same as Dark Ash. _

_"I won't let you go!" Dawn yelled as she grabbed Ash holding him tight. She felt a gravity change as she leaned closer. It was so heavy. Then she saw that her other friends hold too. Then Dawn yelled out. "Sir Aaron!" Misty yelled after the beanie girl. "InuYasha!" Then near there wake up May yelled. "Corwno!"_

(The Real World)

"Glad you're all okay." The breeder said.

The brunette looked confused. "How did we get here?"

"Brock and Nurse Joy brought you here. But I fail at the excursion." The auburn Pokemon master in training and his girl looked at the woman confused about who is she and what excessive. "I tried to get the creature out of Ash but it was too strong to work a lone. And my name is Rai Stevens and I'm a doctor and well trained excrescent." The doctor said. The Dawn was shocked then thought, 'She has the same first name as my old friend Rai. That girl was a bitch.' "The spirit was too close to Ash's soul and it drained some of Ash's to make more powerful. So powerful, in fact it was able to break out of the trance I put on that dream world you where in. But thanks to Pikachu I was able to get you back into reality." She smiled.

"Rai," Brock said to her with love in his eyes and holded her hand. "I've been holding back my love because of my friends but now their okay. So may I ask may you love meeeeee........" He pleaded as Misty hit him on the head with a large boomerang and Crogunck hit his back with poison jab. He fell to the floor fast and was pulled by the frog. "He'll never change." Said the hoenn coordinator and the water trainer, then sighed. Dawn and Ash were laughing a lot until the boy asked Misty where she got the boomerang. She replied. "I don't know. It appeared in my hand, now it's gone." He sighed.

"How are we ever going to get that spirit out?" Dawn asked the Doctor. The blue haired coordinator was happy that the black haired man is back to normal for now, but what about the spirit? Is his attitude up because that thing wants to surprise Ash and take over his body? The sapphire eyed was thinking of so many questions in her head but they were intro upped by Rai. "The only way Ash can get out of this a live is somebody beat him in a battle when he's posse. I would be able to free him in a blink of an eye." Dawn heard that and appeared an idea.

"Hey Ash why don't you and I have a battle." The beanie girl said. He nodded. The girl looked over her shoulder then whispered a question. "How many Pokemon should be able to break the spell?"

"Oh," The black haired beauty understanding the question, then replied, "A two on two battle should work but lest make it a three on three. Just to be safe." The girl understood.

"Where should we battle? The battle field outside is recanted from the earlier battle with Misty." the young man said.

* * *

**Cliff hangers. Sorry about it.**

**If the story here was too short I'm sorry.**

**I have another story in mind but I won't tell you anything other than it's about The King of Pokelantic and May.  
**

**The next chapter has a Pokemon battle. **

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.  
**


	7. Chapter 6 A Battle of Light and Dark

**Ch. 6**

**A Battle of Light and Dark **

* * *

**This is the longest chapter in the story. And the last.**

**Sorry that this is the last battle and chapter in the story.**

**Thanks to all my readers and rewires.**

**My spelling is bad a lot of the time.**

**I own nothing. This belongs to the Pokemon company.  
**

**I hope you like it. P.S. I'll also added more of what happened in that fire.  
**

* * *

"But where will we have the battle? Pokemon center's is crape now." The young Pokemon trainer asked.

"I know!" The doctor said with confides. "I have a privet training grounds for when I want to train my Pokemon. It will do for this battle." The young, hot woman led the group down secret stairs under May's bed, in the room.

* * *

The entered a huge, gym like, room. There where two towers by the doors they entered. Ash was on the left side of the battle field and Dawn was on the right. Rai was the reffed. "Hold up everybody!" Dawn yelled, surprising everybody. "Before the battle starts, I want Dark Ash out and battle me." Everybody except for Rai was shocked.

"Why do you want to battle him?" The boy asked the question that was on most of his friends' minds. Dawn replied, "Easy. I want to help you. And Rai said that she can free you if I bet him." Ash understand and called out his other self in his mind. It replied by taking over the auburn trainer.

"So why did you call me out?" The dark aura man asked as in a little pain.

"We'll have a two on two battle. And don't call out Ash for help." The blue haired girl said, then continued. "If I win then you get out of Ash's body." (She paused) "If you win you can take over Ash's body and we'll not get in your way." The others were shocked on the beanie person's duel. She has to win or it's all over.

He smirked the replied. "Fin."

* * *

Both trainers called out a Pokemon. On Dawn side was a small electric squire with yellow checks. On Dark Ash side was a large monkey with fire on it's head. "Picharesu!" The small electric said. "Infrenape!" The fire/fighting type said.

"Infrenape use Dig!" The man yelled. The monkey dinged a hole and continued. The squire was looking around when, out of nowhere, the fire type appeared in front of it and scratched it. Dawn looked worried until her Pokemon stood up.

"Okay. Use Volt Tackle!" The coordinator yelled. The Pacharesu began to run fast. A blue electrical aura appeared around it. The Pokemon's speed was very quick that Dark Ash was able responded. The ape fell on it's back as the squire hit it. The fire type slowly got up. It was covered in sweat.

"Use Flamethrower!" The Dark eyed yelled. Flame appeared in the fighter's mouth then spat it at the mouse type.

"Dodge!" The worried girl yelled. The blue and white Pokemon jumped to the left at the last instates and dodged. "Now use Thunder!" The electric shored electricity as the young man yelled. "Use flamethrower again!" The ape's mouth was filled with fire.

"Fire!" Both trainers yelled. The Pokemon let out the attacks. They hit each other casing a very bright light, so everybody covered their eyes, then they heard an explosion. Both Pokemon were kneeling covered in blood, sweat, and searches. The trainers knew that their Pokemon weren't going to last any long. "Pacharesu use Volt Tackle!" The sapphire eyed girl yelled as the dark eyed yelled. "Use Flamewheel!"

Both Pokemon began to run as fast they can, but was slower than earlier because of the damage on it. The squire formed a blue, electrical aura around it. At the same time, the monkey was covered in red flames and looked like a giant wheel of fire. Both attacks hit each other and case a even brighter flash and larger explosion than the last one. Both Pokemon fell back to their trainers.

When the smoke cleared it showed that both Infrenape and Pacharecu had swirls for eyes. "Both Pokemon are unable to continue!It's a tie!"

"Mamoswine! Spot light!" screamed the young coordinator. An enormous mammoth appeared in front of her. It had two tusks, and wearing a blue and white mask. She got an idea in her head then asked. "Hey Dark Ash! Before you show your Pokemon! Please tell me why you didn't do this earlier with May or when I was weaker? It crossed mind that you never really answered that the last time!" The dark eyed man chuckled. Dawn was confused as ever.

"Okay." the man said. "I never posse him with May because he had feelings for her at that time." May blushed a little. He looked over to her. "The aura he was giving was too strong for me to do it. But when she left the loveness faded away. He entered Shinno. The place where his original form was banished to be a human/demon. So his energy levels sparked to dangerous high, epically when he met Paul. But Areus and your love made me so close to Poisson, but never really there. Left and so did my cases with fusing until that little fire I made while staying as a shadow." Everybody was shocked expectantly Ash. He was over hearing the battle and conversation. "It was so easy, shins Misty was helping his mom cook. I put the blame on her and his furry goes over bored. I truly got free because he knew that Drew already got that rose for you, Dawn and unleashed it and me on the battle field." No one was able to speak. Misty stills remembered that event.

_(Flashback) _

_"Okay Misty let's bake that cake for Ash and his friends." The 30 year old mother said with please and a nice soft voice. Then continued. "I'll start the Dow and you'll preheat the oven, Misty!" _

_"All right Delia." The water gym leader said with please. It's been 4 years since Ash has returned home. They became boy friend and girlfriend a few days before Dawn arrive there. She was made at Dawn because she was stealing her man._

_She didn't know how to cook so she let Ash's mom do it. She let the oven heat up to 180 degrees. She watched Delia Kectum make the Dow carefully noting down stuff until she felt a coldness enter the room.__** (She was trying to learn how to make cakes by watching Ash's mother make one because she can't cook.)**__ She knew that it was summer so it should be somewhat hot in there, not cold as ice. She looked at the oven to make sure that the oven was preheating when she saw a dark shadow turning all the knobs to 1000 degrees. Fire came out of the stove and oven like a fire demon shooting fire all over the place. "Oh, shit!" Misty yelled._

_Misty knew that it was too dangerous to stay here. Delia didn't know this until she said in a goofy way. "Is it getting hot in here?" Misty grabbed her hand and ran to the doors. She knew that they have to get out before the house clasped. "There's a fire in the house, Ms. K." The young woman was shocked. The water trainer looked up at the clinger to see if any of the sport beams for the second floor would fall. They were a few feet from the doors when the shadow came form to a copy of Ash. The girl stopped and tried to reach out the young trainer she once knew as she yelled. "ASH!" The woman turned to she what Misty was seeing. But all she saw was a beam about to hit Misty, there was no Ash on the styling. "Oh shit!" Ash's mother yelled as she pushed Misty to a safer area. The young gym leader snapped out of her trance and remembered that she's in danger._

_"Ms. K!!!" The girl trainer yelled. She tried to left the flaming wood beam, but it was no use, the wood was way too heavy to lift. "You should get out of here. Tell people what's going on. And give this to my son. Hope you two are happy together and hope he will love you." Ms. Kectum said as she gave Misty a shining sapphire bracelet that glowed brightly in the fire. _

_"Don't die on me. I'll get you out." She looked around but there was nothing to use to help the mother. "I'll get help don't worry." She ran to the door and saw it was already open. She thought for a brief moment as she ran. '_That weird. That door wasn't open before but I won't let a free horsey go by the mouth.' _She got out at the last moment. Then the house began to glow a bright white light. The water trainer covered her eyes._

_When the light disappeared so did the flames. She saw a really old payphone that worked by the rubbish burnt house. She called the hospital about the fire. _

_The hospital did all they can after they reused the young dieing woman, but it was no use. She died and everybody thought that Misty did it. After all she was the only person with Ash's mom. Most everybody hated her after that, expectantly Ash. He took the peace offering Misty gave him and gave it to Dawn. She was heart broken. After that they never met up until now._

_(End of Flash Back)_

"All right go Torterra, my faithful survent!" The dark eyed person yelled. A large green, plant Pokemon appeared it was the with of Mamoswine and haft the height of Mamoswine with it's tree on it's back. "Earthquake!" The man. She yelled. "Hold your ground!" The Pokemon studded still and wasn't hurt. "Now use Ice Shard!" The large ground/ice creature began to form ice shards in it's mouth. "Use razor leaf on Mamoswine while it's charging!" Hundreds of leafs shooed out of the tree towards the mammoth. 20 leafs hit the her Pokemon. Then the first shard was shot. The leaves were bounced back at the tree creature with the ice. The Torterra couldn't move because of shock so it was hit by both attacks.

'I have to do something or I'm going to lose!' The black haired thought then came up with a idea. 'That's it!' He smirked then screamed, "Use Frenzy Plant!" Two large trons appeared out of the ground. The mammoth was on the second ice shard, it was twice the size of the first one, when the plants appeared.

"Attack!" Both trainers yelled. Mamoswine thorn the second shard at the trons casing a large explosion. The smoke cleared. Both Pokemon where sweating and panting. 'How did he get so much damage on Mamoswine?' She thought then she saw a third torn on the side of her Pokemon. "Wow, that's inexpressive!" The girl words slipped out.

She was worried, then she looked at both Pokemon then thought. 'Both Pokemon can only handle one move attack.' "Use Mega Horn!" The blue haired coordinator yelled. Then Dark Ash yelled. "Use Rock Clim!" Both Pokemon began to run semi-fast. The brown Pokemon's horns began to glow white, while the green one's claws began to grow long and white.

Both Pokemon's attacks hit each other making huge shock waves. "Full power!" The evil creature yelled. The mammoth began to move back. She was going to lose if she didn't do something. Then she yelled. "Maximum Power!" The ground under Mamoswine began to part from it's weight. Both Pokemon were slashing and hitting each other rapidity until they stopped.

Suddenly, both fell to the floor, having swirls for eyes. "Another tie!" Rai yelled. Dawn sighed a little while Giratina got very angry. "Basters." He whispered. The aura around him got even stronger. The sigh she was giving turn into super bad fear.

"Beneary! Spotlight!" The coordinator yelled then thought. 'It's no or never. I have to save him or he'll be doomed. I'll have to give him hell so I can't.'

"Let's get this over with it! It's time to get rid of you once and for all!" The dark spirit yelled. She was scared and thought. 'Is he going to kill me if he wins?!?!?' The man continued. "Pikachu get on the battlefield!" The pikachu was on the left back side of his legs. "Or do you want me to kill your master's girlfriend and yours?" Now Dawn and Beneary were scared to hell.

He had no chose, Do it or you'll pay by your girlfriend, was the way the rodent saw it. "Pika chu! Chu pi chu ka!" (Translated. "I'll do it! Just leave the girls out!!")

The dark side smiled. "Of course you'll do it! Cause you 're weak!" The spirit yelled. "Now get on the battle field!" Of course Pikachu had to okay. "In cause you think you will trick, I do this." He snapped his fingers suddenly a piece of his dark aura went around Pikachu. Pikachu was now controlled by the spirit.

"If you think that will stop us, no!!" She yelled back. She looked a Beneary, which nodded. "It only strangleholds our determines even more!" "Ash fight back! Case the spirit out! Do something that gets rid of that spirit or you'll lose the ones you love forever!" With those words Ash began to fight and struggle with himself in his mind. The man grip on Pikachu was loss enough for the mouse to break free. The man hold his heart with his left hand while holding on his head with his right.

The man began to scream in pain as he falls to the ground. "Yeah! You can do it! Come on Rai help him!" Dawn to Ash, then to Rai.

"All things kept in this world! Gods of Heaven! Goddesses of Earth! Let everything as it should be! Cast this demon out of this man!" The persists chanted like a hundred times, each time she said the chant him pain worsened. At the point were she said the hundred chat she added. "Thus shall it be! Pikachu use Thunder bolt on Ash!" A huge amount of electricity was all ready to fire at the end of the chat so he released it. The pain went all though his body get_** all **_of the evil spirit. She return her Beneary to her pokeball then went to comfort the boy.

A dark form appeared above them. Scared out of their wits as they saw the darkness form. Everybody was in shock again. The formed showed a dark human sized figure with no legs, no mouth, claws, white hair-like come out of it's head and was flowing, even tho there was no wind. **"A Darkri!" **Brock yelled out what everybody was thinking.

"This is the form that Giratina gave me when he gave me to the king! I rather be in this one than that human body though! Mwahahahahahahaha!" The Darkri laughed. Then yelled. "You two will die so I can be whole again!" He swag his arms at Dawn and Ash's hearts. They closed they're eyes to not feel the pain. But the pain never begin. They opened they're eyes to see two Ash figures dressed out of his regular black vest over a white shirt, blue baggy pants, red and black shoes, and red and violet hat with a blue haft Poke ball symbol. One was wearing an open blue jacket over a pure black shirt, blue jeans that were rolled up at the bottom, black tennis shoes, and red Pokemon league official hat. The other was wearing a blue hoddy with a haft Poke ball on were stomach would be, over a black shirt with a red line on it, he had a little baggy pants, blue and black shoes, and a red and black hat with a green haft Poke ball.

The nightmare Pokemon's claws were stuck in Kato Ash:Misty and Brock, and Hoenn Ash:May, Max, and Brock. "Sorry Misty, I guess I can't repay you on your bike!" The 10 year old boy said, even tho he already pay off the bike, as he began to absorb Darkri in. At the same time the 15 year old boy said to May as he absorb Darkri, too, "Hope that you can bet Drew for me." May and Misty began to cry and call out. "ASH!!!!!" The boy memory spirits said goodbye and were turned into solid balls of energy.

Kanto Ash turned into a large red ball and went to somewhere in Kanto. Hoenn Ash turned into a large blue ball and went to Jhoto.

* * *

After a few moments a voice broken the silence. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!" Dawn yelled a little confused.

"Maybe I can help you understand." Everybody looked at Rai still in aah of what happened. "I think Ash formed those two spirits to trap the Darkri. But with a cost. Because the way those spirits looked, they were memory spirits."

"Memory spirits! What are those?" Yelled the still confused Dawn. The professor nodded her head in a 'yes they are' way. Then she replied, "Memory spirits are the memories of past love, what you did when you were that age, and how you acted back then. The one that was talking to Misty was the memories of him when he first met Misty til he was in Hoenn. The one that was talking to May was Ash's memories of meting her til her met you Dawn." May and Misty were even sadder.

"Who are you two?" Ash asked the crying girls. They were shocked, but before they could kill him for not remembering them, Rai continued. "He will never remember this insistent ever like he'll never remember them."

"WHY?!?!?" asked the crying gym leader and brunette. They were a little happy that their friend won't ever remember this terrible insistent. But it was over whelmed by the fact he will never remember them. "Hey buddy." The trainer said to his first Pokemon, not knowing what they were saying.

"Easy," She took a breath then said. "When the spirits left him so did the memories of you and any buddy or any event, that was in that time area are gone, forever with that spirit. Also, I almost forgot, if you were a love to him in one of those times then returned to met him when he was in or after shionn, he still won't remember you." Again they were shocked, then May thought. 'He won't ever remember me or Max ever again.' They began to cry even loader til they were water logged. Then the place began to fall apart. Bolder by bolder.

"Come on girls! We have to get out of here the place is falling apart!" Brock yelled as he grabbed the girls.

"We have to get out! Or we'll die!" Said Ash construed to the girls he didn't know.

* * *

They all got out okay then the priests/doctor said a little sadly. "There goes my training ground."

"Sorry Ms." Ash said sleeplessly. Then he turned to the rest of the group, "Now that that's over. Dawn, Brock, I think we should continue our Hoenn journey. Girls that I don't know, I sorry but you'll have to continue your journeys or go home." The lazebean bowed with the water trainer. They both said goodbye and did what he already said.

As the Shionn group packed up Ash heard a voice that whispered. "I'll be back." He turned the thought, 'It was just the wind.' Then they left.

Could it been the wind or something else. Who knows.

* * *

**Darkri was what the spirit piece was turned into to become one with the king.**

**I might make a sequal to this. But that's not what I'm going to do.**

**Everything is cleared up. Sorry that there wasn't enought Pearlshipping even though ny summery said there would.**

**Til my next story.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.  
**


End file.
